


AC19 Day 4: The Room Switch

by The_Rose



Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2019 [4]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: College AU, F/M, Human Illidan, Human Maiev, Human Malfurion, Human Tyrande, Illidan and Malfurion are closer than in canon, It's mostly how their relationship is growing, Just homeworks and exams, Not difficult tho, Technically not canon with my Bodyguard AU, The classes are barely mentionned, To probably be extended at some point, annoyance to friends to lovers, they are like late teenagers/young adults, yes annoyance because they aren't really enemies in that au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: A new year has begun and Maiev is finally out of High School. As she's ready to start in her new college, she makes the awful discovery that she will have to share a room with Tyrande. But one bad news never comes alone as she also has to realize that both Malfurion and Illidan will attend the same college.
Relationships: Illidan Stormrage & Malfurion Stormrage, Maiev Shadowsong/Illidan Stormrage, Malfurion Stormrage/Tyrande Whisperwind
Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559185
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	AC19 Day 4: The Room Switch

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had this idea since last year when I had to write some High School AU and my mind just refused to shut up about a College AU instead. So here is it!
> 
> I hope you'll like it. Enjoy !

High school was finally over and now, all that mattered to Maiev was to finish college, graduate, and throw herself into the working world. For this, she had chosen the biggest college in the country, the kind that was teaching almost every subject possible and she had chosen the medical field. As she was too far from her home, she had no other choice but to take a room into the dorm of the campus. It had two different dorms, one for the woman and one for the men, and everyone room had the place for two students to share. As she reached her, she hoped that she would get a roommate in the same studies as her and not really the kind of partying all night. She wasn’t there to have fun. When she entered the room, she saw that she was the first one there and she had a little smile at the idea that she could already take everything she needed in the room. Without a single thought, she put her stuff on the bottom bed of the bunk bed and also took over one of the desks and she began to unpack everything, humming a song she had stuck in her mind as she didn’t wait for her roommate.

Finally, she heard voices right behind the door and she stayed still as she thought she was recognizing those voices. Before she could react, the door opened and Tyrande stepped in, looking behind her at first until she saw Maiev, making her stop on place. Frowning, she looked at the key in her hands and read the number again before sighing and looking back at Maiev.

“Room 416?” she asked.

“Room 416,” answered Maiev, a groan dying in her throat.

“What is it Tyrande?” finally asked Malfurion, stepping in the room before stopping next to Tyrande once he noticed Maiev.

He quickly looked back and forth between the two women, the silent question of “is it the right room” on his face until Tyrande just nodded to confirm it.

“Maiev,” he then acknowledged.

Finally, Illidan himself stepped in the room, curious as to what was happening and once he saw Maiev, got a really big smile on his face and waved at her.

“Hi Maiev! You should have told us you were coming here too.”

At the moment, Maiev wondered what her past lives did to ensure such suffering. When she left high school, she thought she would have to never see again any of the Stormrage twins or Tyrande Whisperwind and it was probably what really made her happy but now, knowing that they would all be in the same college and worst, sharing a room with Tyrande, meaning that she wouldn’t be able to avoid Malfurion, was putting her down. And it was without thinking about the fact that Illidan was probably going to make her life a living hell especially now that there wasn’t going to be teachers to keep them in line. His smile didn’t bode well and she already felt the need to put her fist in his face.

College wasn’t going to be easy.

Maiev put louder the music in her headphone and sighed out loud, hoping to be heard but she knew it was hopeless. Instead, she tried really hard to concentrate on the paper she had to turn in the next day in her biology class but she just couldn’t. On the other side of the room, Malfurion and Tyrande were already planning their evening, whispering loudly between them and Maiev only wanted to throw them out but Tyrande had as much say about the room as Maiev had and if she wanted her boyfriend there, Maiev couldn’t say anything. She highly regretted it. She heard them laugh once again and Maiev had enough. She stopped her music and turned to face the couple, her eyes deadly glaring at them.

“Don’t we have homework for tomorrow, Malfurion?!” she asked, trying to hide her anger behind a big smile.

“Oh, I’m already done with it,” he shrugged.

The sheet in Maiev’s hand got crushed in her fist and she tried to breathe calmly but she knew that if she stayed in that room, she wouldn’t be able to work and would probably get into a fight with one of them. Knowing it would be bad for her, she quickly stuffed her thing in her bag and got up, almost turned the chair over and went right for the door, not even looking at the couple as she stormed out of the room.

She had no idea where to go. At this hour, the school library was going to be full and she couldn’t be caught alone in a classroom that wasn’t being used, especially that she had no idea how long it was going to take her to finish that paper. In the end, she found a hallway where almost no one was passing by and she sat on the ground, looking desperately at the almost blank sheet in front of her.

Barely a month had passed since the start of the school year and Maiev had already enough. The lessons were going good and she was working hard to get the best grade but on the side, she had enough of Tyrande and Malfurion. Not only was he her classmate, but as he was Tyrande’s boyfriend, and that Tyrande was her roommate, Malfurion was spending almost all his time in her presence. Maiev never really liked any of them since they knew each other from school. They would always look down on her and never appreciated that she wouldn’t worship them like so many people did and she had been more than happy to not be in the same class at them in high school. But in exchange, she had to be with Illidan and she thought it was actually worse as he had always been provoking her and just couldn’t stop to bring her into his stupid plans. If she hadn’t cared for her grades, she would have kicked his ass a long time ago. And now, strangely enough, she couldn’t withstand the couple anymore while Illidan had been really calm since the beginning of the year. Probably because for once, she didn’t have to see him every day as he wasn’t in the same course as her, nor the same building.

Maiev sighed out loud and put her head back against the wall. She only wanted to graduate and not care about anyone. Why did she have to be forced to live with people she was hating? It was eating her alive and she felt like she would get ulcers before her twenties. Shaking her head, she forced herself back to concentration and began to read once again the different articles that she’ll have to reference in her paper and began to work, starting from zero once again.

In the following quarter, she heard steps coming towards her and at first, she didn’t care. Like with the others, she was going to let them pass without even giving them a look and keep going with her homework. She still listened to the sound and she noticed that they were probably three, with only two of them talking and she didn’t recognize the voices. But once they reached her level, one of the people stopped and the others followed the example, not talking anymore.

“I’m leaving you here guys,” said the third voice that she could only recognize, almost making her break her pen. “See you tomorrow.”

They said goodbye and the two first left but Maiev was refusing to look up. She wasn’t going to give him that joy.

“Maiev? What are you doing here?” Illidan finally asked, softly with a worried tone, as he realized Maiev kept looking at the sheet in front of her, her hands shaking with anger.

Surprised by his tone, as he was clearly not mocking her, she finally looked up at him and saw on his face that he was concerned.

“Your brother in my room again, can’t concentrate,” she muttered as she looked away.

“Sorry to hear that…But a hallway isn’t really a good place to do homework.”

She couldn’t repress a sarcastic laugh.

“You really think I don’t know that?”

Illidan stepped backward and crossed his arms on his chest, thinking about the situation until an idea finally crossed his mind.

“Well…” he began, scratching the back on his head. “If my brother is taking your place in your room, why not taking his place in his room?”

Maiev sighed and groaned at the same time, rubbing the edge of her nose.

“I don’t want to be in the same room as you.”

“I know but hey, I’m only proposing you a place to work in calm,” explained Illidan. “You’ll get a real place to do your homework and I’ll shut up if this is what you really want. When Malf comes back, you can go back to your room knowing he isn’t there anymore and at worst, I know where he put his homework if you want to take a look at what he wrote.”

Maiev really wanted to roll her eyes but she could see Illidan’s point. And if she could get rid of Malfurion’s paper discreetly, it would probably make her happier.

“Or you can stay in that hallway all day,” finished Illidan.

“Go for your room then,” reluctantly muttered Maiev as her back was already complaining to not be sitting on a chair anymore.

Smiling at her, he reached his hand to help her back on her feet but she moved it out of her way and got up by herself, looking defiantly at him. He only made a little movement telling her to follow him and they left to go into the men’s dorm. As promised, Illidan was barely talking and once they got into the room, he waited for Maiev to drop her stuff on the table in the middle of the room and to start working, making sure she was alright and then, grabbed a book and went to lay down on his bed to read it. Maiev put back her headphones and went back to write her paper.

Around three hours later, as she was finishing it, Illidan finally got out of his bed and went to the small fridge in a corner of the room and took out of it, two ready-to-eat meal and while he was whistling, pierced them with a fork as he put them into the microwave. As the smell of food began to invade the room, Maiev heard her stomach reclaiming substance and she decided to quickly finish her paper and then leave to get herself something to eat. But before she could put the final point on the sheet, the microwave ringed to announce that it was done and suddenly, Illidan put the container with chicken and rice next to her with a fork. Then, he moved to the other side of the table and sat with his meal.

“Enjoy,” he muttered as he was already eating.

“Why?” she simply asked, touching the food with the fork as if it was poisoned.

“Malf sent me a message earlier telling me he wouldn’t eat here, and they had to be done today or they would end in the trash,” Illidan explained, shrugging it off. “And don’t worry, I won’t ask anything in return.”

“Thank you…I guess,” she replied, taking her first bite.

Maiev was feeling really weird. Not only was Illidan strangely nice to her that day, offering her a calm place to work on her homework and even giving her food all while not saying obnoxious bullshit like she was used too. For a moment, she wondered if something happened to him between the end of high school and the start of college. But it wasn’t meaning she would willingly spend more time with him just because he was nice to her for only a day.

“I’m done with my paper,” she said, putting away her fork to put back her stuff in her bag. “Once I’m done eating, I’ll go back to my room.”

But as she saw Illidan winced, she raised an eyebrow and silently asked him to explain.

“It might not be the best idea…” he said, nervously. “See…I sent a message to Malf a few minutes ago and he still hadn’t answered. Along with the fact that he still not back and that they know for sure you aren’t in the room…Well, there’s a high chance that they are either already sleeping or…Enjoying some time together? If you get what I mean.”

Maiev groaned and put her fork in a threatening way towards Illidan.

“I’m eating. I don’t want to imagine your brother and Tyrande having sex.”

“Sorry but it’s probably the truth.”

She groaned louder and put her head backward. How could she forget that it was bound to happen? At least, they would wait for her to not be around.

“How long should it last?” she asked, rubbing her head as she felt a headache coming.

“You don’t want to know,” Illidan answered, dryly as he looked on the horizon. “I never told him the wall between our rooms wasn’t really thick and I kind of regret.”

“No wonder you were insufferable in high school,” she almost laughed. “You wanted everyone to suffer as much as you.”

“It was just funny to see how far everyone would like me, no matter what I was doing,” he explained. “But now, I started a new life and don’t feel the need to act like that anymore.”

Saying it, he stared back at Maiev, more than he was usually doing and then, quickly looked away as she could only realize that it wasn’t just a trick of her mind, Illidan was really trying to change.

“Well, as Malf will probably spend all night in your room with Tyrande, I can eventually offer you the couch here. There must be a pillow and a plaid laying around. If you want of course.”

Her first instinct had been to refuse. She couldn’t accept to sleep in the same room as Illidan but what other choices she had? She could still go back to her room but just the idea of knowing Malfurion and Tyrande could have had sex there was disgusting her. And there was nowhere else in the school where she could sleep. And it wasn’t like spending one night in Illidan’s room was going to change her life.

“You know, I think I start to hate your brother more than you.”

Reading her agenda, Maiev was looking at all the work she had to do for the next day as she walked through the hallway towards her room. Even if the day before she had felt herself forced out of the room, she wasn’t going to let it happen once again. Even if Illidan had been really nice to her and even gave her breakfast in the morning, she didn’t want it to happen again. But as she opened the door and saw that Malfurion had been faster than her and was already in the room with Tyrande, she knew she couldn’t do it. She closed the door and wandered back in the hallways, wondering if she shouldn’t try to get into the library this time. It was only once she noticed she was at the entrance of the men’s dorm that she let her steps guide her to Illidan’s room.

It was probably the most stupid thing she could do but deep down, she knew that she would find a place to work and eventually sleep there as in the morning, Illidan told her that he would welcome her if it had to happen again. Without thinking, she knocked on the door and he opened it, at first looking surprised but then, already giving her the space to enter.

“Again?” he asked as she stepped into the room.

“No I just wanted to see you – Of course it happened again, what you think?” she answered, sounding angry as she was hating herself to have walked there and hating Malfurion and Tyrande.

He simply laughed as he sat back at the table, going back to his homework and he let Maiev install her stuff.

By the end of the day, she was crashing on the couch of the room once again but this time, with Illidan’s phone number in case he wouldn’t be in the room when she would need too.

By the end of October, Maiev ended up spending all her night on the couch in Illidan’s room and she was seeing Malfurion and Tyrande less and less. Now, all that she was doing was to wait for the end of her classes and then go back to her room. If one of them was there, she would send a message to Illidan asking if the door of his room was open and then, would join him in the case of a yes or just wait for him to finish his classes. They would then spend all the afternoon and evening together, just speaking or doing their respective homework and then, after eating, go to sleep.

It was her new routine but without realizing it, that day, she went straight to Illidan’s room instead of stopping by her own room. As soon as she opened the door, she got welcomed by Illidan and Malfurion, stopped in their discussion, and they both looked at her, surprised and mostly intrigued that she came there unannounced and as if it was her room. Maiev herself stopped under the door and looked at Malfurion, confused.

“What are you doing here?” she asked him as if his presence was really strange.

“It’s my room?” he replied, looking at Illidan who was trying to not laugh.

Finally, it clicked in Maiev’s mind that she shouldn’t have been there and she began to mutter to herself before speaking again out loud.

“Oh fuck, wrong room…Sorry, I’m leaving.”

Almost jumping out of his chair, Malfurion quickly took his bag and joined Maiev before she could disappear from their sight and grabbed her by the shoulders, making her turn towards the room and almost pushed her inside.

“I was going to leave anyway, told Tyrande I would wait for her,” he said, blocking Maiev path as he smiled widely. “See ya Illidan.”

And before anyone could say anything, Malfurion was already out of the hallway and Maiev just looked at Illidan, asking him with her eyes to explain to her what just happened but he just shrugged as he put away his phone after sending a message. Maiev finally joined him and just began to do her homework, not caring about it.

After that day, she stopped checking on her room and directly went to Illidan’s room and slowly, she brought her stuff in it while Malfurion’s stuff went into her room.

“How many coffees had you today?” asked Illidan, really concerned as Maiev sat once again at the table, the same sheet of paper in front of her for hours.

“Around the fifteenth,” she answered with a little angry voice, telling him she was really tired.

“And tell me…you slept that night right?”

She sighed and looked at him, glaring deadly and taking the first sip.

“I can’t. If I don’t pass this exam, I can stop my course right now.”

Illidan looked at the table and at that sheet that he was seeing since the morning, full of words he couldn’t know the meaning and sighed sadly. Since the Christmas Finals had started, Maiev had proven herself to be one of the worst kind of students, the one so much stressed by the idea of failure that they would put their health in danger only to study for one more minute, and it was often a subject they were already mastering.

“Maiev, you need to sleep or you will fail that exam.”

“I don’t have to take any advice from someone in the easiest course of the college,” she groaned, chugging her coffee as her hand holding the paper was shaking.

“First, know that the cinema course isn’t the easiest and that you would probably stop after a week,” Illidan began, sounding irritated. “Second, I will be nice and act as if you didn’t say anything and third, if you don’t take a break, I will make you take a break!”

“I need to know that paper by heart,” she growled, tears already running down her cheeks. “Stop distracting me!”

Knowing that she wouldn’t stop by herself, Illidan grabbed her face to force her to look at him.

“No,” he said with determination, brushing away the tears with his thumbs.

Then, he moved his hand to hug her around the waist and he grabbed her out of the chair, not caring that she was struggling in his arms, trying to get out and kicking him. She was crying harder and Illidan only made a few steps back until he sat on his bed, forcing her to sit on his laps. He embraced her, a hand on the back of her head to ease her while he felt her sobbing slowly calming down.

“Come on,” he whispered. “You will do great, you already worked hard enough. If you want, tell me what’s on that paper.”

She swallowed before whispering back, repeating everything she had read and learned and Illidan smiled, he just knew that she didn’t need to keep studying that much and that she already knew her subject by heart. He kept lulling her to sleep, listening to all the medical terms she remembered until her words let place to small snoring.

Maiev woke up the next morning, still in Illidan’s arms, who was now laying down on his bed, still fully dressed and his arms stuck around her waist. Even if she was perfectly aware that she should have jumped out of the bed and probably screamed at him, she decided against it and just enjoyed the contact, snuggling her face in his neck. Since the beginning of the exams, she never felt so relaxed, mostly because this time, she had no other choice but to really sleep. She finally got out of his arms and the bed; made herself a coffee and prepared everything for her exams of the day.

“Maiev!” shouted Illidan as he entered the room, only to see her once again face first in her study, a strong odor of coffee all around the place and the table covered in snacks’ packaging.

“What?!” she shouted back angrily. “It’s not because you got me once last night that I will let you do it again!”

“You don’t have any exams tomorrow, just relax.”

“Don’t force me to insult your course again,” she growled at him. “I will do it again.”

“Fine,” he smiled at her while his eyes clearly told her she was going to regret those words.

Keeping his bag on his back, Illidan moved to be next to the table and put a hand on her shoulder. Immediately, Maiev moved her own hands from the table to get his out of the way but as she did it, he quickly got on the table and sat right on all the papers that were covering it, his feet resting on the backrest of the chair, right under Maiev’s arms. Then he kept smiling at her.

“Move!” she commanded.

“Learn to take a break!” he replied, grabbing once again her face between his hands, bringing her closer to his face.

Maiev felt the blood rushing to her face. Ever since high school, she admitted that as much as she was hating him, she had to recognize that Illidan was actually quite handsome and that she could understand why so many people liked him, in the case of his looks. She could only hope that Illidan wasn’t noticing that she was blushing, but to be sure, she took her angrier tone and shouted at him once again.

“I know what I’m doing!”

“You’re unlucky then because I know what I’m doing too,” he winked.

Before she could understand what he meant, he kissed her forehead and left the table, jumping back to the door. Surprised, it took Maiev a few seconds to go back to reality and finally, she realized what was happening as all the papers on the table had disappeared.

“Are you searching for this?” asked Illidan with the biggest grin she ever saw on his face as he waved her notes in front of her, half out of the room. “Because if you want them, catch me!”

With those words, Illidan was out of the room and Maiev cursed out loud. She jumped in her shoes and went out of the room and searched for Illidan. At the end of the hallway, he was taunting her with the sheets, still grinning and she ran after him. Every time, he would disappear somewhere until she finds him and that he would disappear once again. She followed him like that until they were out of the building and out of the campus. As she was hunting him, she got painfully reminded that he could be as fast as her and that she was completely playing his little game instead of studying another subject. But she had to catch him and showed to him that she wasn’t the kind of woman he could play with like that.

They were now out of the college facility and he got her right into the little town next to it, constantly taunting her and she decided that this time, she was going to punch him. Finally, she saw him entering a building and she ran right into it, realizing too late that it was a fast-food and got welcomed by Illidan, still smiling.

“Nice, I thought you wouldn’t do it,” he told her, trying to hide the fact he had a hard time breathing, not used to run like that anymore.

“I hate you,” she whispered angrily as they were surrounded by other students and just people coming there to eat.

“You won’t after you ate something better than a bag of crisps. So, what do you want?”

Recognizing that she had been tricked, she crossed her arms in front of her and glared at Illidan.

“Just a basic hamburger.”

“Understood.”

Illidan quickly ordered everything and they sat at a table. With the first bite, Maiev felt her entire body thanking her for real food and at the moment, she believed that Illidan was right and that she wouldn’t hate him for what he did. She was still angry but at the same time, she knew she had taken some really bad habits since she entered the college and she realized with horror that if she hadn’t become roommate with Illidan, it would have probably been worse for her.

“Thank you,” she muttered before taking another bite.

Illidan simply smiled and kept eating. As time passed, a few students recognized Illidan and went to just say hello or wondering about his exams and every time, he would answer but then, quickly dismiss them and just keep talking to Maiev, at least trying. She was still a little angry that he had to trick her like that and that she fell right into it but at the same time, she was happy to see something else than the school and, as much as she didn’t want to admit it, she liked being with Illidan. He was joking and smiling widely and, Maiev surprised herself at smiling back from time to time. He really did change since high school and she was liking it.

Once they were done, they agreed on going back to the campus. Leaving their table, Illidan, the only one who actually had a coat and a scarf with him, as when he forced Maiev out of the room he was coming from the outside while she had been in the room all day, took his scarf and put it between Maiev’s hands.

“Take this, it would be a shame if you ended up sick before the end of the finals.”

She looked at it, hesitating for a moment, thinking that he was caring about her way too much but finally, she put it around her neck as she knew that they were in the middle of winter and that even if there weren’t any snow for the moment, it was almost freezing outside. They began to leave, Maiev following him but he stopped at the counter again and she simply raised an eyebrow at him to ask him what he was doing.

“I just want a milkshake,” he answered to the silent question. “Strawberry for you, right?”

“Stop paying things for me,” she groaned as she crossed her arms.

“Chocolate then?”

She groaned louder.

“Take me strawberry,” she gave up.

Illidan quickly ordered the two milkshakes and they finally left the fast-food, slowly going back to the campus with the drinks in their hands. As soon as they stepped out, Maiev felt an arm around her shoulder as Illidan brought her close to him, muttering it was only for the warm but she didn’t say anything and instead, kept drinking her milkshake. Before they made half of the way, Illidan was already done with his own and threw it in the nearest trashcan.

“How is yours?” he asked after a few steps.

“Alright,” she replied, drinking it slowly as it was a little too cold for her with that weather.

“Let me taste,” he said, leaning towards the drinks in her hand.

Before she could react, Illidan was over the straw, first licking it before taking it in his mouth, sipping a little of it. Then, he quickly straightened and Maiev was extremely happy that the cold was hiding the blush that took over her face but as she knew she couldn’t let this happen, she pushed his face away and quickly took back the straw in her mouth.

“It’s mine, don’t touch,” she muttered as he chuckled.

They kept walking a little more and Maiev put her drink away from her mouth once again, believing that Illidan wouldn’t try to drink it for her again. But when she saw him lean again towards the drinks, instead of doing the more logical thing and just move it from his way, she tried to grab the straw with her mouth first. Their lips met over the straw and rather than parting ways quickly, they adjusted their position to really kiss. Illidan’s arms around her shoulders brought her even closer as they both straightened. Forgetting everything else, they kept kissing until Maiev finally realized what was happening, and that she wanted it. She dropped the milkshake that crashed on the pavement, spilling all the drink over their pants and it brought them back to reality.

“Sorry,” muttered Illidan, trying to hide his grin.

“Let’s go back to the dorm, I need to take a shower,” she simply replied, getting out of his arms as she began to walk faster.

They reached it, stopping first by the room to take some changing clothes but once they got to the collective bathroom of the floor, they realized there was only one shower left and Maiev ran to it to be the first to take her shower. Illidan groaned as he had to wait, as Maiev didn’t even invite him with her, even if he knew that as the room was full, it wasn’t the best idea to take a shower together. Finally, another guy was done and Illidan quickly took his place but by the time he was finishing, he had already heard Maiev leaving the place and he groaned a little more as he just felt it that his feelings were reciprocated at that he could probably kiss her again before the next day. Once done, he threw himself out of the room and quickly went back to his room, only to find Maiev, already asleep on the couch. It wasn’t really surprising him as with those last days, she barely slept, preferring studying, and he just smiled, caressed her face and kissed her forehead before heading to his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it !  
> Tomorrow: We get a little "Bonus Chapter" for one of my multi-chaptered fic ;)
> 
> See you tomorrow and every day until Christmas with a new fic !
> 
> \----  
> If you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up on Tumblr!
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> or on Discord
> 
> The_Rose#2429 (My personal one)  
> https://discord.gg/nvKggwc (An Illidan/Maiev Discord. Everyone welcome here! (Please tell me if the link doesn't work))
> 
> Later!


End file.
